


Sometimes You Can Forgive (And Sometimes You Can Forget Too)

by Endlessnotebooks



Series: I Tell Jokes and Use a Smartphone. What's Your Superpower? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fem!Harry, Gen, stand up comedian harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessnotebooks/pseuds/Endlessnotebooks
Summary: They had all matured since leaving Hogwarts, but that didn't mean they were past petty squabbles.





	Sometimes You Can Forgive (And Sometimes You Can Forget Too)

Molly Weasley had insisted on bringing Harry to the Weasley home while she was in England. She made an affair of it, and prepared a large dinner. She wouldn’t take no for an answer, even when Ron had said he had too much work to take the evening off, Hermione had pointed at her own schedule, and Draco said his shift ran through dinnertime. Instead, in true Weasley fashion, she bulldozered through until she could get them all together.

She hadn’t anticipated the natural clashes that would occur between people that hadn’t seen each other in several years, however, and was left astonished at some of the vitriol coming from their mouths. While some of the insults were rather generic, Harry seemed to up the ante every time a sideways, passive-aggressive comment was thrown her way.

“Pass the potatoes, Ronald. I don’t know that Potter won’t disappear again.”

Ron had tried to be welcoming of his best friend, but her sudden disappearance had taken a toll on him. He had blamed himself at first, remembering the time he had left her in the forest. Part of him had to wonder if part of her disappearance was him having left her before. If he had helped cut that tie.

“I think that’s hilarious from you, Draco, given you’re so white you’d blend in with snow. Your hair’s even paler now, isn’t it? How do you get anyone to go out with you when you look almost 60? You know, I reckon that’s why you’re so grumpy. You probably haven’t blown one off in a while –“

“Harry!” Molly had had enough of the behavior they were exhibiting. And that kind of language was the last straw. “You may get payed to say those kinds of things on a stage, but in this house you will treat others with respect!”

“I treat plenty of people with respect. They just have to earn it first.”

Harry stood up, throwing her napkin on the table. “Thank you for dinner, Molly. I have a plane to catch.”

She stepped away and disapparated from the living room.

*

Harry sat in Heathrow fighting the urge to cry. She had wanted things to go smoothly with the Weasleys, and yet here she was in Heathrow, four hours early for her flight and with nothing better to do than scroll the internet.

Add to that Melody’s recent silent treatment and she didn’t have a lot going for her right now.

“Hey, you’re Haley Evans!”

Plastering a smile on her face, Harry turned to the girl who had called out to her. “That I am. What can I do for you?”

“I saw you in London a few nights ago. You were brilliant!” The girl was some kind of worker at the airport, based on her uniform. “I’m on break right now. Could I treat you to dinner?”

“I’ll eat with you, but I’ll pay my own, if that’s alright.”

“If that makes you more comfortable.”

“Thank you.”

Harry followed the girl to a nearby ‘restaurant’.

*

Molly paced about the kitchen, cleaning manually as she fought the urge to start digging into Ron and Draco.

“Mum?”

“Not now, Ronald.”

“I really am sorry, though. I didn’t… I didn’t think she’d take it like that.”

Molly whirled around, using her wand to set the dishes to cleaning themselves. Hermione had secluded herself in Ginny’s old room to work while Draco and Ron were put to chores as a punishment. They may be adults, but it was well-established that if you acted like a child in the Weasley household you would be treated as such.

“You didn’t think she’d take it like that? Ronald, that girl disappeared for three years, and you didn’t think maybe there was a reason? She just reached out to your father and I, and now we might not hear from her again because of the stunts you and Draco were pulling. I was willing to give that boy a chance after he apologized, but he still has one person he never apologized to, and she’s at an airport right now, if she hasn’t already gotten on one of those Muggle aeroplanes!”

“Mum, she used to have a sense of humor about these things. We’d fight, but it wouldn’t escalate beyond that.”

“Tell me something, Ronald, was it that she had a sense of humor or that she was putting up with your antics while trying to get through a grueling six years of schooling, and then a war?”

Molly may have had less interaction than her son with Harry, but she was a mother. If there was one thing she could do, it was spot insecurity and a cry for help in a child.

“She would joke around all the time in school! Even when we were fighting!”

Draco had been oddly silent, staring into his water glass. “She wasn’t like that with me, though.”

“What do you mean? Of course she wasn’t, you were always antagonizing her!”

Draco shook his head, a sneer on his face. He had gotten better about being less disdainful, but sometimes it shone through like a beacon, calling his heritage and upbringing out. “I mean that she didn’t joke about fights with me _because_ we antagonized each other. She saw me as a threat, and she treated me accordingly. I imagine three years away and coming back to this might have triggered a similar response.

“Face it, Ronald. We were being immature. We were digging at her for things she did in the past. If we had looked past our own issues for a few moments, perhaps this entire mess could have been avoided.”

“I appreciate you admitting that, Draco.” Molly rounded on her son. “Now what do you have to say for yourself, young man?”

“Mum, you can’t just push me around like this. I’m a grown adult!”

“And you’re still my son. As long as I’m your mother I will call your behavior out as I see fit!” 

Draco laughed. “Appreciate it while you can, Weasley. Mothers are tough as iron, but they don’t stay in this world forever.”

*

He left the Weasley’s an hour later, Ron and his mother still not having resolved their little spat. He couldn’t say he didn’t agree with Ron – it was shit of Potter to disappear for so long without so much as a warning. He couldn’t say he blamed her, though.

The war had cast a patina on every seventh year Hogwarts student. Those that had been active members for Voldemort, even if they changed sides at any point, were struggling to find jobs and stay above water. The war heroes and those associated with them were doing just fine, but the press was hounding them day in and day out. There was no way Potter, who (despite what he may have said while he was taunting her) despised unwanted attention, would have stayed behind for that.

A career in performance seemed to fit the snarky little shit he remembered from Hogwarts. She had spunk, that was for sure.

Heathrow… that was a Muggle airport, if he wasn’t mistaken. No doubt she was gone, or very near to it. Still worth a shot.

Apparating, Draco hoped to land in an appropriate spot.

*

He did land somewhere easy to brush off. He landed in a men’s room, and proceeded to sneak out and try to find her. He had just about given up until he looked to his left.

She was standing up, putting a notebook in her bag. The woman in the uniform was standing a ways off, announcing boarding.

“Potter.”

“Malfoy, how wonderful. Please hurry, my flight leaves soon.”

“I wanted to apologize.” He glanced at the bag still sitting on the ground. Reaching down, he handed it to her. “For what happened tonight, and during our school years. I was an ass.”

“I was a shithead back then too. Everyone is when they’re thirteen. Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

“I’d love to see you sometime. On stage, I mean.”

“When I’m not on tour, I do gigs in D.C. If you’re ever in the area, send an owl and I’ll get in touch, yeah?”

“Alright. Keep in touch, yeah, Potter?”

She laughed as she walked toward her ‘gate’. “Alright, Malfoy. Don’t give Ron too hard a time. He always was a bit thick.”

Draco laughed as she boarded, turning to head for the nearest restroom. Assuring himself no one was there, he apparated from there to his apartment. Maybe moving on from the war wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Maybe some of the damage was already coming undone.  

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't edit much. I'm always really tired, and usually am just writing for the fun of it. So sorry in advance if anything is weird or doesn't make sense.


End file.
